Tales from the Tang Dynasty
by blueey
Summary: A collection of anecdotes from the life of China's heroine. How she came to be, and her life after her triumph over ShanYu. There is never a dull moment when Fa Mulan is involved.
1. Chapter 1

"You did what!?" exclaimed Shang, his face comical mixture of awe and mortification.

"I patented my new cannon design with the Merchant's Guild," replied Mulan simply. "It's quite a remarkable design, really-it's smaller, faster, and more accurate than the ones we used in the last battle against the Huns. And easier to produce too! Tea? The leaves are especially fragrant this season."

Shang could merely gape. Taking a breath of the cool autumn air, he ground out, as evenly as he could. "Why didn't you just come forward to the Imperial Army?" _Might I remind you that YOU are part of it too?? And your husband's just been promoted to general!_

"Because they refused to pay me. Official Bao said that it was already enough of an honour as a woman to be part of the Imperial army," she replied lightly, sipping her tea, as if she was talking about something as trivial as the colour of her shoes. Shang groaned at the stupidity of Official Bao. If Mulan could dress up as a man and win a war against an army of barbarians, what made him think that his denial would put a dent in her plans?

"Mulan, why didn't you come to me for help?" implored Shang wearily.

"I didn't want to trouble you, Shang. You have enough responsibility on your hands. Besides, the money would have gone to your family, and not to me, personally," said Mulan, her dark, expressive eyes pleading Shang to understand.

"If you had wanted money, you could've just asked. Is there something you want? Books? Calligraphy brushes? I can afford it, you know that," prodded Shang. The moment the words left his lips he knew that he has said the _stupidest_ thing he could have _ever _said to Mulan.

"You know that I'm above those things, Shang," Mulan said icily. Really, after all this time he thought she was a girl who wanted to be showered with presents and finery? She turned her face to the side, her long silky hair covering the furious flush colouring her cheeks.

She heard Shang sigh. "I'm sorry; but, did you realize what patenting your design- for a weapon no less- with the Merchant's Guild instead of the Imperial Army looks like?" Massaging his temples, he exhaled and sat down heavily on the window seat in their room which faced the expansive garden of the Li family home. Mulan's heart tugged at how tired he looked. Remorsefully, she made her way towards him, and paused, as if asking permission, before she sat down next to him. "Shang, hear me out. I have my reasons."

"As always. Well, let's hear them, and it better not be your duty to your heart." He blatantly ignored Mulan's indignant huff. Despite his dread of the impending grilling he was going to receive at work tomorrow, he was rather curious at Mulan's actions. After all, he knew better than anyone how deep her loyalty and sense of duty ran, both to him, and to the Emperor.

"I suppose you don't pay attention much to the palace gossip, Shang, but apparently the concubines are in the midst of a feud," began Mulan. Shang seemed befuddled. "Some of the concubines are daughters of important ministers and officials. I wouldn't want my design to fall into the wrong hands. Also, forming a contract with the Merchants' Guild will help create employment in the poorer regions of the Middle Kingdom. The recent war has left many men unemployed and without means to feed their families; the Merchants' Guild was more than willing to acquiesce to my request to hire these people for the production process. They'd be willing to work for cheap, anyway." Mulan took a sip of her tea, and Shang drank in the profile of his wife- the delicate hands, cradling the ornate porcelain tea cup; the thoughtful tilt of her chin as she absently blew the steam from her tea. He could watch her for hours- how becoming she looked, when her silky hair fell over her face just so, and he could just smell a hint of her light, flowery scent when she was this close to him-

_Wait a minute! _"What about the money that you will receive for the patent?" Shang inquired, his brow furrowing in consternation. He always felt uncomfortable about large sums of money changing hands, especially when it involved dangerous things like weapons.

"I intend to start a school for the poorer children in this city. A proper place where they can learn, equipped with books, and brushes and ink, and all the things that will help their minds grow-ack!" in her excitement Mulan accidentally spilt some tea on her skirt. "Oh drats. Your mother is going to have my head for this," she mumbled, assessing the damage on her clothes. Shang laughed at the mention of his mother- she still had a little trouble accepting Mulan's modern view of things and was repeatedly trying to make Mulan more ladylike.

"Mulan, what about quality control and safety and the production sites? You're asking civilians to handle dangerous substances here…" Shang noted with concern.

"I've negotiated a deal with the Guild to allow military oversight on this project, and I will be meeting with Luo Bu- the maker of the cannons we used in the last war- to discuss safety issues," she replied. "Don't worry Shang, I've thought about this for a while now. All I really want from this project is to provide a school for the children in this city. Especially…"

"Especially?" prompted Shang, with an eyebrow raised. Mulan looked at him, a little uncertainly.

"Especially for the girls," she said softly. "I want to give the less fortunate to have a chance at education. It shouldn't only be for the children of nobles and the rich." In a whisper, "Not everyone gets a chance like me; not everyone is as open to educating their daughters, like baba was." Shang took her hand. "And I'm grateful for the insight your father has shown in your upbringing, making you the woman you are today." Mulan smiled at his kind words, but Shang could tell she was still a little homesick. Wrapping his hand around her slender waist, he pulled her closer to him, his heart swelling in contentment at the way she fit perfectly into his side. Trying to lighten the mood, he directed the conversation to her latest aspiration.

"So where will you be building this school of yours?" He asked, stroking her hair, which was now just past her shoulders. "I can drop in a request for a site at the state office tomorrow, on the way to work." Mulan looked up at him in wonder.

"You…you'll help?" Mulan asked, wonder etched onto her dainty features. Shang nuzzled her nose. "Whenever I can," he replied stoutly, and smiled when Mulan's tinkling laughter filled their bedchamber.

"I can't wait to play with the children, Shang," said Mulan as she snuggled closer to his side. "Remember the little girl, back in my village? The one who stole your helmet? Her friends used to come play in the Fa estate whenever I was practicing my kungfu. And I must say, she simply adores you _General Li Shang,_" Mulan cooed in a sugary sweet voice, not unlike that of the little girl back in the Hubei province. He chuckled when, suddenly, a thought struck him.

"Mulan, do you want to have children?" he asked bluntly. Mulan, caught off guard by the question, blushed and stammered, "Why-I…er….well. I don't know, it seems like we have so much to do these days, and I still have to assure your mother that I am, indeed, a girl, and not a sweaty soldier, and there's the army…and and…" Mulan trailed off as she felt Shang's large hands stroking her arm tenderly. He knew, too, that this wasn't really the right time.

"Don't worry, I'm sure that things will work out. Anyway, mother won't let us get away with denying her right to being a grandmother," muttered Shang with a mental wince. He remembered all those long talks about carrying on the family name….etc etc… "It wouldn't hurt to wait a little more before we become parents anyway," Shang said. He couldn't even begin to imagine the amount of responsibility that ensued them being parents. The idea left him a little nauseous. He was jolted out of his reverie when he felt Mulan tracing patterns up his forearm. _Damn…_

"Mu-Mulan?" Shang gulped.

"Even though it's not the right time, doesn't mean we can't do _that_," whispered Mulan, a pretty blush rising up to her face at the sound of her own audacity._ Oh dear, if only Mama could hear me now…_

Tilting Mulan's chin upwards, Shang kissed her softly but passionately, pouring all his emotions from the into evening his kiss- his admiration for her ingenuity and kindness, and the love for the idea of them starting a family together, and just his plain, unadulterated love for her. Then, with one swift motion he lifted her off the window seat, and headed for their bed, blowing out the lone candle that flickered in the dark on his way.


	2. of horses and long weekends

Disclaimer : I don not own Mulan.

A/N: Thanks to Canadarulz for the the first review! :)

_________________________________________________________________________________________

Mulan sighed in contentment as she led Khan by the reigns into the paddock of the Li family estate. Taking of Khan's reigns, Mulan petted him lovingly on the nose and chuckled at Khan's affectionate whinny. Then, she proceeded to rub him down, combing his black coat until it was shiny. She hummed a little jovial song she had learned at the Wuzhong camp; she was in a good mood because everyone else in the house had gone to the Li's summer house for vacation, but Shang and Mulan had to stay behind in Chang'an because of their military duties. _Yes! Shang and I, alone for a few days. Finally! _Mulan sighed in contentment- she needed a time-out from her mother-in-law's constant scrutiny. After she was done, Mulan stepped back to admire her handiwork.

"Who's the handsomest boy in the world?" cooed Mulan, and Khan threw his head back proudly, flipping his mane as if saying- _I am!_

"I'm hurt, Mulan. I thought _I _was the handsomest boy in your world." Mulan whipped around to see Shang who had just arrived home, leading his white stallion, Qing, into the paddock to join Khan. Khan snorted and blew some hay onto Shang's hair, to the amusement of Qing and Mulan. Shang shot an accusatory look at Qing, "You're supposed to be on my side." Qing merely neighed at butted Mulan's shoulder playfully. Shang looked on proudly- even his horse loved her. Matchmaker be damned, he was sure that Mulan was the only one for him. Walking over to his Qing, he removed Qing's reigns and fed his stallion an apple he had purchased from the market earlier. "I'm too good to you, you big brute," muttered Shang as Qing gobbled down the fruit, throwing Shang a horse's equivalent of a grin. Close by, he noticed Mulan absently petting Khan, the warm glow from the evening sun enhancing her soft smile. Getting an apple from his saddle bag, he walked over and offered it to Khan. Khan gazed at Shang almost condescendingly from his higher vantage point before dropping his head and receiving the apple. Shang sighed.

"I think he still hates me for Tung Shao," grumbled Shang. Mulan chuckled, "He'll come around in time. Khan's just not very friendly towards people."

"I, for one am glad that you have him to protect you when you decide to lunge straight into another of your harebrained schemes," commented Shang. "He's an extraordinary horse."

"Well, Khan's been my best friend for a long time. We've been through a lot together." Shang's curiosity was piqued. He loved Mulan, but he hadn't known her for very long. The only glimpses at her childhood that he got were Grandma Fa's colourful anecdotes about Mulan as a wayward little girl (punctuated with sighs and troubled looks from Fa Li and blushes from Mulan), and quiet tales of Mulan's strength of character and sharp mind from Fa Zhou. Mulan had mentioned that although she had a comfortable and fortunate childhood, with a loving family, she preferred not to talk about it because she had embarrassed her poor mother more than she could count, and she hadn't really found her place back then. Nevertheless, Shang still wanted to find out how Mulan had procured such a fine horse as Khan- he was of fine breeding, loyal, and strong- such horses usually went to the imperial army, or the sons of noble families. Maybe Fa Zhou had ridden Khan into battle once upon a time.

"Mulan, did Khan belong to your father?" asked Shang. Mulan looked at him, wide-eyed, and he could see a tell-tale shade of pink creeping onto her cheeks. _  
_

"Uh… no…he was mine all along," Mulan was averting her gaze and shifting uncomfortably. _Aha! So there IS more to the story!_

"Oh?" said Shang, feigning innocence- he didn't want to give away his glee at seeing her fidget. "How did you get him then?"

"Uh…well…it's a long story, very trivial..ahaha…" Mulan tried to shimmy around the topic but was faced with Shang's 'General-Face', as Mulan called it. Growling in resignation, she blew her fringe out of her face.

"Fine! It all started one day when I was-Shang?" Mulan stared at Shang incredulously as she watched him gather a great stack of hay and proceeded to pat it down. "Shang- what in the world are you doing?"

"Just getting comfortable," Shang said, flashing Mulan his most disarming smile as he plopped down on his makeshift seat. "I have a feeling that this is going to be one long story. And I don't want to risk falling down in mirth, like the last time you told me about the time you went to the matchmake-" he barely dodged Mulan's flying shoe.

"That's not funny!" _Infuriating man!_ She crossed her arms indignantly and stomped over to retrieve her shoe, all intentions of humouring Shang gone from her mind. Of all things he just _had _to remind her of that awful, awful meeting with the matchmaker! She bent over to pick up her shoe when, suddenly, she felt two strong arms snake around her waist, pulling her down. Flailing her arms uselessly, she fell backwards into Shang's lap and the both of them landed with a _fwump! _onto the haystack.

"Shang!" she cried impatiently, struggling from his bear hug. "I'll- I'll hit you!" The threat sounded useless and childish and Mulan mentally flinched. Khan merely rolled his eyes as Shang and Mulan scuffled around on the haystack-_ undignified humans harrumph! _

_You got it pal, _replied Qing, slurping his water noisily. _Hey did ya see the hot chick at the Imperial Palace today?_

"Oh come on, Mulan. You know I was just joking. I could've never married _any_ of those other ordinary, giggling, air-headed girls that impress your dear Matchmaker so much." Shang took both of Mulan's hands in his, brushing his fingers over the calluses she had obtained from training with a sword. _Training with me, _though Shang proudly.

"Hmm." Mulan turned away, trying to project an image of aloofness, but, really, who was she kidding; she was never truly mad at Shang for anything. She felt him pull her to his side and she relaxed into his one-armed hug. _Damn this man and his strong, strong, comfortable arms. _She had really missed this; they rarely had the chance to be openly affectionate when the rest of the family was around.

"Ahem, as I was saying…" she couldn't resist smiling as her façade of injured dignity fell apart. "I think I was 13 when I first met Khan…"

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Mulan, please, please stay put and watch our things while Mama sees the fortune teller," pleaded Fa Li, grasping her daughter's arms meaningfully. Images of the chaos that ensued when Mulan intervened at a Xiangqi game the last time she was in town flashed through her mind, and she resisted the urge to pinch the bridge of her nose.

"Okay…" replied Mulan. _I'm going to be soooo bored. _On the outside though, she offered her mother a reassuring smile.

"I'll be back soon," smiled Fa Li as she walked into the darkness of the fortune teller's shop. _Maybe she won't get into any trouble. Grandma said that the ancestors are smiling upon out family today…_

Mulan tried not to fidget too much, or pull at her dress as she waited for her mother. She was hot, hungry and irritable- and there was a heated Xiangqi game going on right across the street too! She groaned- _I must be a good daughter, I will bring honour to my family… _she repeated such thoughts like a mantra in her head, hoping she could make he Mama happy for at least a day. Suddenly, a thunder of hooves coming from the direction of the entrance of the marketplace caught her attention.

"Stand back!" "The horse traders are here!" Mulan watched in fascination as the horses were herded in- there were tall imposing steeds, tanned coloured mares, and short little ponies, which Mulan thought were rather cute. She didn't notice; however, a young foal of the most curious colouring, lagging at the back of the line. It had a coat of fur as black as coal, and piercing blue eyes the colour of the the ocean.

_Maybe I should ask Baba if I could have a pony. I could say…I need it to help me tile the land. Or something. _Mulan watched the traders show off their horses while her young mind conjured various reasons why they needed a horse.

"Ahhhh!" Mulan's head snapped up at the shout, accompanied by a shrill whinny punctuated by the thumping of hooves. "Get the ropes!" "Restrain him!" It was the black foal! Mulan was fixated in horror as she watched the traders restrain the foal by force, tying up its legs to a nearby gatepost and clamping its mouth shut with a rough piece of cloth. It bucked and kicked, straining at its bonds. Unknowingly, Mulan had taken a few steps away from her post, subconsciously approaching the animal. It continued to put up a fight, and Mulan gasped when a whip descended upon the incapacitated animal. The animal arched in pain as the whip connected with its flank once more.

_I have to stop them! _Quickening her pace to a jog, she approached the horse traders. Immediately sensing a potential customer, a short burly man with an obnoxious pot belly, stepped up to greet Mulan.

"Hello there young lady! Looking for a nice docile little pony? Look 'ere, at this light brown one! Nice and sweet dontcha think?" Mulan eyed the pony he was gesturing at; there was no life in its eyes, and it regarded her with an empty stare. Mulan's heart clenched, and she spied at the black foal from the corner of her eye. Its head was hung in exhaustion. Up close, she could see the sheen of sweat on its coat. _I have to save it, fast. _

"Erm, thank you, kind sir," replied Mulan uncertainly. "May I just have a look around?" Instantly, the man's demeanor changed.

"Girl, if you're not gonna buy something you better run back home to your Mama," he sneered and walked away, muttering something about useless girls. _Brute, _thought Mulan in contempt. She approached another aide. "Excuse me, how much for that black foal? The one that's tied up?"

"Sorry miss. That one ain't for sale. We just got 'im yesterday. He's a wild 'un, untrained see. Won't listen to anyone. But he'd fetch a good price once he's subdued. Good breed, that horse is," said the aid. Mulan took all this in. How in the world was she going to get that horse? She pursed her lips in thought.

"AHHHHHH MAMA HE BIT ME!" Mulan whipped around to see that the foal bitten a sniveling teenage boy that had provoked it; somehow the foal had managed to remove the cloth from its mouth. _Smart horse, _thought Mulan. Immediately, the traders rushed toward the scene, and Mulan followed.

"Sir! How will you compensate for this!" yelled the angry parent. The boy sobbed in the background, clutching his injured hand. Mulan looked at him disdainfully. _What a ninny._

"I'm so sorry! We shall have this animal beaten!" groveled pot-belly. It didn't help that the boy belonged to an illustrious family…

"I hope you'll see to that! Discipline your animals! And you call yourself a master of horses," spat the infuriated man.

"I'll see to that right away, I'm so sorry sir," begged pot-belly. She surveyed the crowd- they were all focused on the argument between the trader and the boy's father. Stealthily, she made her way towards the foal. As she got closer, the foal turned toward her, and looked her straight in the eye with its piercing blue stare. Mulan gaped in awe. For a few long seconds they remained, neither knowing how to react. In a burst of desperation, and bravery, Mulan held out her hand, and inched closer, never breaking eye contact with the foal. It continued to stare at her with that clear blue gaze, its expression unreadable. Finally, it lowered its head in a gesture seemingly like a bow. Mulan let go the breath she didn't realize she'd been holding. Tentatively, she sidled up to the foal and petted its head. The foal closed its eyes in contentment.

"My name is Mulan. I'm going to help you," she whispered to the foal. "Trust me." She gave the foal one last pet before bending down and loosening the bonds that bound the foal to the gateposts. As soon as the foal realized that Mulan was on its side, it remained still, and allowed her to go about her job as inconspicuously as possible. Unfortunately, Mulan was not quite done when the crowd congregated noisily over to see the foal receive its retribution.

_No!_ thought Mulan, frantically trying to loosen the last knot; but her time was up. She had to clear out. She scuttled behind a post, peering out at the scene from the corner of her eye. Her mind worked furiously, trying to see a way out of this predicament _without_ exposing her identity.

"Shhh….steady," she whispered to the foal. At her command the foal stilled, even as a burly aid approached, carrying a large stick.

"You're going to get it now, boy," growled the aid menacingly. The black foal gnashed its teeth in reply. Mulan groaned as she saw the man's face grow red in anger. He raised the large stick, spurred by the crowd's cheers. Making a split second decision, Mulan vaulted over the post and onto the foal.

"YEEEAAAAAAHHH!!" she roared. She held on for a dear life as the black foal reared on its hind legs- alas! One of its legs was still bound to the post! _Uh oh…_ the crowd had retreated in surprise and fear, but the aides had recovered and they were closing in. With a burst of strength unexpected from a foal of that stature, the little horse wrenched its leg free from its binds and reared once more. Mulan closed her eyes and gripped the foal's mane for a dear life. _Dear ancestors, PLEASE DON'T LET ME FALLLL!!!! _The black foal kicked violently at its captors, and they backed off wisely. With the path cleared, he galloped in a flurry of hooves with Mulan on his back, out of the marketplace, away from the noise and the chaos. It was just him and the little slip of a human clinging to his mane, and at that moment, the foal knew that he would only listen to one, and only one human for the rest of his equine existence.

***

Mulan opened her eyes when the foal slowed to a walk, and found herself near a stream close to her house. It was almost sunset now; she had to return home! She hopped off the foal, and it immediately meandered over to the stream to drink some water. She walked over and petted it softly as it guzzled and gulped, chuckling at its antics. Sensing her amusement, the foal sprayed some water at her, and she raised her hands to cover her face from the jets of water.

"Hey!" laughed Mulan. The foal stamped it's hooves in amusement. "I need to go home. Will you come?" Mulan walked a few paces, pleased to find that the foal was following her. "Come on boy. Let's go home."

"Khan."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Of course, I got the biggest of scoldings from Mama when I got back. I was grounded for 3 months! It was horrible. Baba tried to look stern but I _knew _that he kind of liked Khan from the beginning," mused Mulan. Shang merely shook his head, stunned at the story. Mulan couldn't do _anything_ the normal way, could she? Mulan glanced his way, taking in the dumbstruck expression.

"What?" she asked, uncertainly. "I know it's technically stealing, but they were beating him!" she protested, gesturing wildly to prove her point. Shang laughed.

"I can't say I'm completely _surprised_, but tales of your childhood always leave me with my mouth hanging open," said Shang, and Mulan blushed furiously in reply. "I say it was just Khan's guardian's looking out for him though." Shang's gaze strayed towards the great black steed that was idling next to his white stallion. Mulan turned to him, her some expression curious.

"Khan could never ask for a better master than you. You tamed him, without breaking his spirit. That's admirable," explained Shang**,. **He felt Mulan's smile rather than saw it; he could always detect the joy rolling off her whenever she was happy. "I think Khan's one of the best things that ever happened to me," Mulan said quietly.

Shang had to agree. Without Khan they might have never survived their first war. "Hey…what do you say we have dinner out here, under the stars? The weather's pretty fine, and I'm feeling of my, ah, 'manly urges'," Shang emphasized. "You know, cook outdoors, kill something…" He was replied with a playful punch to the shoulder. "Sometimes i don't know why i married you, you insufferable man! I'll go get some food," laughed Mulan.

"I'll come with you," said Shang said , dusting himself off. Hand in hand, husband and wife headed towards the kitchen. Khan looked at his master, his saviour, and felt glad. She had finally found happiness, just like he did one fateful day when a young girl leapt on his back and rode him out of the bustling marketplace back in the small town in Hubei.


	3. Correspondence Part I

Disclaimer : I do not own Mulan

A/N: the events of this one-shot occur after "would you like to stay for dinner?" enjoy!

________________________________________________________________________________________

Shang clasped Mulan's hands, reluctance etched on his brow. "I'm sorry I have to leave so soon…But…I have to tell them-" Shang faltered, and Mulan silenced him with a warm smile.

"It's alright, Captain. I hope you have a safe journey home. My condolences, to your family," she added softly, her tone laced with sadness and concern. "Will you be alright? I'm sure my parents will allow me to accompany.." Mulan trailed off as Shang shook his head. "I appreciate that, Mulan; but you haven't fully recovered from your brush with ShanYu. Moreover, you, too, have responsibilities to your family. I wouldn't want to distract you from that."

"Yes, yes, you're right," Mulan blushed at the sudden departure of her filial duty. Alarm bells rang in Shang's head as he took in her distress. _What have I done!?_

"No! I mean, I didn't mean to imply that- I'm sorry," Shang mentally kicked himself. "I mean-" to his astonishment, Mulan laughed, a gentle melodious sound, like the bubbling of a spring, and Shang knew that no offence had been taken.

"Will you- will you write?" asked Mulan shyly, the words tumbling out of her lips in a hurry, and he felt her fingers curl in embarrassment in his large hands at her bold request. Shang looked at her bowed head and knew he was a lost man. _How could I deny you anything?_ Shang squeezed her hands meaningfully, still marveling in the fact that those hands could hold a sword, and best him in a sparring match.

"I will write to you as soon as I arrive home. You have my word," promised Shang earnestly. Mulan smiled at him, open and honest, unlike the coy, half hidden smiles he usually received from many of the girls in his acquaintance.

"I will look forward to your missive, then, Captain!" Mulan said jauntily, and a smile crept onto Shang's normally stoic face- her happiness was infectious. "Well then, you had better hurry. Your family's waiting," Mulan reminded him solemnly. With a meaningful look, Shang slowly released her hands and mounted his horse, and with a cry, he spurred his horse on, riding into the night. Mulan watched his red cape billowing in the wind, warmth spreading in her chest at their exchange. She could still feel his large, callused hands over her fingers, and she gripped them together, willing the sensation to last her until she heard from him once again.

From the window, Granny Fa, Fa Zhou and Fa Li watched Mulan and the Captain converse at the main door of the estate, both lingering, prolonging the moment of his departure, and a relief blossomed in their hearts, for they knew now that there was an honourable man that cared for their precious only daughter. _And she deserves no less than that hunk of a Captain! If I was young again I'd fight her for that man! _mused Granny Fa.

The crescent moon had swelled into its full, rounded glory when Mulan finally heard from Shang. The missive arrived, early one spring morning to Mulan's great delight. Thanking the messenger profusely, she grasped the expensive looking envelope, thanking the ancestors for this little gift, and hurried into the sanctity of her bedchamber to savour the letter from her dear friend, the man who she had unknowingly given her heart to. Her hurried footsteps could be heard around the house, and the adults exchanged a knowing look, though Fa Li showed some distress at her daughter's continued disregard for grace and poise. Finally in her room, Mulan shut the door with a crisp _snap!, _settling comfortably on her bed. She laid down the letter carefully and was about to peel open the wax seal when, suddenly-

"That ain't a letter from pretty boy Shang, innit?" asked a familiar voice, the disdain evident in its tone. Mulan clutched the letter in fright. "Mushu!" she cried, startled, and very, very embarrassed.

"OOOhhhhhhhh…Mulan's in LOOOOOOVVVEEEEE!" Mushu taunted, lurking around her bed post. "What does pretty boy have ta say this time hmm? About damn time he wrote too! It's been for-EVER!" Mulan massaged her temples. "Mushu, would you please…get out of my room?" At her request, Mushu slapped a claw to his chest, his expression the perfect picture of betrayal.

"I thought we were best friends!"

"This is private, Mushu!"

"I tell ya Cri-Kee, they all become like that-"he jabbed a claw at Mulan. "Once they all hit puberty, ya know? It's all those damn hormones, see. I've seen this before, why old Fa Ting was one heck of a moody bit- I mean, woman! Woman!" said Mushu hastily as Mulan raised a skeptical brow. Cri-Kee tugged at Mushu's tail impatiently, and Mushu threw his hands up in defeat. "Fine! You guys can be that way! While you pore over that piece of paper, _I _will be pampering myself at the temple. I expect a full report by sundown, soldier!" commanded Mushu as he exited her room by the window, Cri-Kee trailing close behind and chirping an apology on his way out.

"Privacy at last!" muttered Mulan. With a great deal of care, she peeled open the Li family seal and set it aside. Her fingers trembled in anticipation as she unfolded the letter, and she scolded herself for being reduced to such silliness at the mere reception of a letter. Smoothing it out and laying it flat on her bed, she glanced at his handwriting- and couldn't resist laughing. His calligraphy was _just like him-_ bold and square, the strokes mechanical and precise, without many individualistic touches. With a mental reminder to tease him about it in her reply, she began to read.

_Dear Mulan, _(this line looked as if it had been blotted out a few times)

_I hope you and your family are well. I'd like to thank your parents again for their generous hospitality during my last visit- they are very gracious hosts, and I truly enjoyed their company._

_I would like to apologize for the tardiness in my reply- a week has passed since I have arrived home, but only now, at this late hour on the 6__th__ day since my arrival I find myself at my desk, composing this letter to you. I beg for your forgiveness, and I hope that you will allow me to explain myself._

At this point Mulan had to snort at the formality of the letter. She wondered what he would have written if she had remained as Ping. Nevertheless, she ploughed on.

_My family has not taken the news of the passing of my father well; the past days have been filled with grief. I have been busy mourning my father's death, and trying to support my elder brother the best I can, as he has been just named the head of the Li family in the absence of my father. Also, I feared that I might have composed a letter unworthy of your perusal had I written earlier- my mind has been but a whirlwind of thoughts and memories; it is here, in my childhood home, I feel the loss of my father the most. I have never properly thanked for your kind words at the mountain village where my father was felled- you must know that you have my gratitude for your kind gesture._

_It is both a relief and a curse to be home, but writing this letter to you has somehow quelled my uneasiness- I recall the tranquility of your home and I am reminded that, that, is the result of our efforts, my father's efforts. His death was not in vain._

_I look forward to your speedy reply. I am sure that your letter will relieve my mind from the heavy blanket of sadness that envelopes the Li household at the moment. After all, Ping never failed to amuse during the first few days of boot camp; why should Mulan be any different?_

_P.S. I do hope you have been taking good care of your wound._

_Yours truly,_

_Li Shang._

Mulan gaped at the letter- insolent man! How dare he throw her words back at her in such a manner! Those words were spoken in desperation too! She sighed. Her heart had gone out to him and his family for the loss of the General, but the last few lines had left her mouth hanging in disbelief. And his concern for her well-being. His letter left her somewhat...confused; and definitely speechless. She shook her head. _Only you Shang… _

Setting out her writing materials, Mulan prepared to compose a reply. Tucking her brush behind her ear, she thought carefully for a few moments before poising her brush over her paper and penning the first few strokes with practiced precision.

_Dear Captain…_

__________________________________________________________________________________


	4. the end

A/N:A more realistic (and dramatic) take on the ending of Mulan. Because we all love the drama. :P

_______________________________________________________________________________________

"That was a deliberate attempt on _my _life! Where is she- now she's done it!" screeched Chi Fu. "Stand aside, that creature's not worth protecting…!" Mulan stepped back as she felt Chein Po's protective hand on her shoulder. Really, she would have said _something_, but she was just so tired, and the noise was making her dizzy, and she _hurt. _She bit the he side of her cheek holding in any sign of weakness. _I'd rather die than let Chi Fu have anything else to hold against my being a woman. _Dazedly, she heard Shang arguing with Chi Fu, but she couldn't make out what they were saying.

_Hmmm…strange…I'm only 2 feet away. _She gasped as the palace seemed to tilt on its perspective. _Aiya, I must have done more damage than I thought…_

"That. Is. Enough." Mulan vaguely heard the commanding tone of the emperor. _Oh no, oh no… please no…_ she thought desperately. Thoughts of the Fa Family being dishonoured for generations, looked upon with disdain for centuries because of her deeds flashed through her weary mind. _No please, don't dishonour my Baba, please…_

"Please…" she whispered a final plea before the pain in her side became too much to bear. The battle had taken is toll on her wound- still raw and fresh. The adrenaline that flowed through her veins, the will to save her country and her friends left her body abruptly, and all Mulan could feel was a sudden whoosh of exhaustion and pain as she crumpled to the floor with a rustle of her expensive silk robes.

The emperor lifted a bony hand, waving Shang aside when, suddenly-

"Mulan!" cried Chien Po in alarm as her knelt by her fallen form. Ling turned around in shock at his cry- they had never heard Chien Po sound so panicked in all the months they had known each other. Shang whipped around so quickly he heard his neck creak. Ignoring decorum whatsoever, he dove to Mulan's side- he needed to know… _I need to know she's still alive!_

"Come on, Ping, this ain't funny buddy!" said Ling, gesturing helplessly as Chien Po cradled Mulan's head gently. Yao looked genuinely scared, and for the first time he didn't have a snarky rebuff for Ling. Shang methodically checked her vital signs, but inside he was a bundle of nerves. With relief he noted that she was still breathing, but her breaths were slow and shallow, and she was showing signs of contracting a fever. _Not good._

He turned around to face the emperor and bowed low. "Sir, please, treat her wounds before any judgment be bestowed on her!" To Shang's surprise the emperor had already summoned the medic; he could see a white robed person making his way down the long steps. The imperial doctor, a wispy man with the name of Lu, knelt over Mulan, giving her a quick once over to assess her condition.

"She will be fine if we administer the treatment swiftly, your Highness," Lu informed with a bow. The emperor nodded his consent. Lu turned to Chien Po- Mulan was still in his arms "Follow me. And carry her as gently as possible." Chien Po nodded and lifted Mulan as if she were a piece of the most delicate porcelain he had ever laid his hands upon. Shang swallowed as he watched them go, and then bowed to the emperor once more.

"Thank you, your Highness. Please, Mulan did not have any ill intentions-"

"There will be _no _judgment, Captain," informed the emperor, his beard twitching in an almost imperceptible smile. "Go to your soldier. Make sure she is alright." Shang gaped at the emperor, his mouth opening and closing like a fish for several moments before he gathered his wits.

"Yes!" he exclaimed. "Your highness," he added hastily before bounding up the steps after Chien Po, Yao and Ling. The emperor watched Shang go, shaking his head in amusement. _If she lives through this, the Li family legacy of outstanding military figures will be sure to continue- probably become even greater than it is. _He turned to the people in the square that had turned up to celebrate the victory over the Huns. Victorious they were, indeed, but he could hear a murmur of unrest amongst the masses. He cleared his throat and addressed them.

"Citizens! Today, China has once again triumphed over the Huns, with credit to the brave soldiers of the imperial army. Most of all, thanks to Fa Mulan, who has risked her life and reputation to save mine, and China. Tonight, there will be no celebration; we should all pray for the swift recovery of China's heroine, for it is the only thing we can do in return for all she has done for us." He let his regal command ring through the square, and as the gravity of his words sank in, he saw the crowds solemnly dispersing out of the square, hurrying home to their family shrines and the temples to pray for the recovery of their heroine.

"Chi Fu, I will be in the temple praying. Assess the damage to the palace, and inform those who have not taken refuge in the Inner Palace that they are welcome to join me."

"But your highness-"

"I expect them to be there by the time the incense is a quarter burned," said the emperor with finality.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

The doctor weighed his options as he glanced at his patient and his four unlikely helpers. He was pretty sure he had seen the fellow with the red cape somewhere before… and the other three- his eyebrow twitched when he caught sight of Ling muttering like a lost chicken, Yao staring stonily at Mulan (as if his glare would help her get better!). Chien Po was the only one who didn't look crazed, but if one looked closer you could sense how squeamish he was. He sighed.

"Gentlemen, I'm sorry to say that we have limited resources and time due to the feat that this young lady has pulled. Most of the royal family and its attendants have retreated to the Inner Palace, and moving her in this condition would be most unadvisable. You and you-" he jabbed his finger to Yao and Ling. "Go to the pantry and boil some water. It is the second building on the right. You-" he addressed Chien Po "Come with me to the apothecary. We will try to gather as much professional assistance as possible; and some herbs for the procedure. Captain, please stay with her and make sure she does not jostle her wound. If the wound been re-opened, stem the bleeding with a clean cloth. You might find clean linens in the closet over there. Take care not to apply too much pressure." With he exited the room, Chien Po dutifully trailing by his side, followed by Yao and Ling who nearly fell out of the door in their haste.

Shang sighed and put his face in his hands- he was confused and unsettled. Ping was the _last_ soldier he had ever wanted to see injured. That's why he had been so hard on _him; _but Ping had defied all expectations and risen to become one of the most accomplished soldiers under his command, but his improvement came without the burst of pride and self-accomplishment that he had seen with the other men- Ping had merely grown more graceful, comfortable in _his _skin; but still objective and humble as the first day he entered boot camp. _Of course he didn't start acting tough like the other men! _Shang groaned. _She's a woman! _The fact that Ping was Mulan was still sinking into Shang's brain. _You idiot! Now's not the time to be wallowing in your problems! _With a start he turned to Mulan, bending over her and pressing the back of his hand onto her forehead to check for a fever.

"Hmmm…" whimpered Mulan at the contact. Shang retracted his hand in alarm- she was burning up. He scanned the room for anything he could use to lower her fever. He spied a water jug and a basin at the corner of his eye. After ransacking the drawers he found several silk handkerchiefs. Soaking them in the water, which was thankfully cold after being left there for so long, he brushed Mulan's hair aside, marveling at how light and silky it was, before carefully placing the towels on her sweaty forehead. Mulan sighed at the reprieve from her fever, but did not wake. _Got to check the wound. _

Efficiently, Shang untied her sash, trying to prevent his hands from trembling. _Not dishonourable, no no no… _With the troublesome knots out of the way, he folded her blouse up to expose her wound- _Shit._ Blood was seeping through; slowly but surely, the red stain blossomed across the white bandages. With a few handkerchiefs, Shang pressed at the wound gently, scanning Mulan's face for any signs of pain- she remained in her fevered delirium, mumbling words he could not decipher. Gradually, he increased the pressure, when, suddenly, Mulan started trembling like a leaf in the wind. Shang removed his hands like he'd been burned.

"Cold…" she whimpered. "Shang….mmm cold…" Shang covered her with the expensive silk coverlet at the end of the bed, and then grasped her icy hands under the blanket. "I'm here…you're-you're going to be okay." _I hope. _He turned his head to the heavens and prayed that Lu would come back soon.

________________________________________________________________________________________

Lu returned with Chien Po and a skinny junior medic by the name of Hsiao. His robes were torn and tattered and his hair was singed. Shang raised an eyebrow in question. "He was trying to save valuable medicines. Apparently a wayward rocket had fallen on the roof," supplied Lu as he and Hsiao unraveled the packs that held their surgical tools.

"She burned the apothecary?" asked Hsiao incredulously. "I almost lost my hair trying to save that rare tiger's claw that was a gift from the King of India!" He fell silent as Shang shot him a glare that promised a very, very painful death if he didn't shut up. "Silence, Hsiao. If she hadn't burnt down the apothecary the Huns would've gutted you instead," admonished Lu.

_Damn straight, old man, _thought Shang, and he squeezed Mulan's hand. _Don't give up soldier. _

"Alright Hsiao, we need to close up a sword wound, with a possibility of a blood infection from a dirty sword," informed Lu. "Did you get all the necessary herbs?"

"Yes sir. I couldn't save much of the opium though. I hope she stays unconscious throughout the whole thing; if she jerks we might just rip her open instead!" said Hsiao with a bit too much enthusiasm as he critically surveyed his new patient. "We need to keep her still."

"Have any of you attended a surgery before? Or obtained any basic medical training?" asked Lu. Yao, Chein Po and Ling shook their heads in response.

"I have," said Shang. "I attended basic medical training at the Military Academy. Would that be of any help?"

"Yes. The rest of you," he regarded Yao, Chien Po and Ling, "Please leave. We will notify you as soon as we are done." Yao and Ling tried to protest, but Chien Po put a hand on each of their shoulders, steering them outside. Turning, Chien Po shot Shang a meaningful look. _Save our friend, Captain. We're counting on you._ Shang nodded in reply. Then there was a click as the door shut.

"Captain, hold her shoulders down in case she awakens during surgery. Hsiao, remove the old bandages. Let's begin."

_______________________________________________________________________________________

Mulan struggled to open her eyes, but they felt so, so heavy. Everything was a blur- she felt like she was wading through a deep, dank swamp; her limbs felt like lead, her vision was blurry, and she was so, so very cold.

_Where am I?_ Through her eyelids she caught flickering light, and shadows, moving. Her eyes stung, but she struggled against the futility to make out the dancing figures. She felt something cool against her forehead. _That feels nice. _She tried to lean into it, but a moment later, it was replaced with something else. Not the same, but still cool, and nice. There was a prickly sensation at her side…why? Oh, she had been slashed. By a big burly Hun. Hah, surely he was now on his way to meet his maker. She heard muffled voices; they were talking about her! Inwardly, she cringed. _I must have done something wrong again…_

_Ultimate dishonour…_

_You may look like a bride, but you will never bring your family honour!_

_Go home, Ping…you don't belong here._

_She is a woman!_ The glint of her father's blade; she was about to die.

_A life for a life; my debt has been repaid. _Memories flashed through her fevered mind a mile a minute. Shang! His eyes, filled with confusion, betrayal, hurt. _No, let me explain… _Without a backward glance he turned to leave, his cape billowing in the cold mountain wind.

_Shang!_

"Shang!" Mulan choked, her eyes flying open as she jerked awake.

"Hold her still Captain!"

"She pulled it!" Mulan gasped as the pain assaulted her. Her side was on fire. She gritted her teeth, struggling away from the unnamed beings poking and prodding at her side, but there was something holding her shoulders down.

"Mulan, Mulan! Calm down! It's okay…" _Shang? He was here!_ "I'm here, you're going to be okay," he soothed. "Stay still."

"Shang, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to lie to you," she panted. "My father would've died if he enlisted. Please, don't tell anyone!"

_What?_ Shang eyed the girl he was holding down incredulously. _What was she talking about? _Her eyes were glazed over and unfocused, and she was looking at him, but she wasn't _seeing _him.

"No, I won't tell anyone. You've been very brave, nothing's going to happen to you," he soothed, and he rubbed comforting circles on her shoulders with his thumb.

"Promise me…" she sighed.

"I promise. You're going to be okay."

"It hurts, it hurts…" she sobbed. She had never felt agony like this in her life.

"I know, it'll be over soon, stay still. I'm here," chanted Shang softly. Mulan felt warm hands on her shoulders, and a comforting voice over the rushing of blood in her ears. It was warm and masculine, and very familiar.

"Shang…" she whispered; he was here…she heard more muffled voices, but she concentrated on the pleasant sensation on her shoulders, trying to block out the cold, the stinging of her side. She only needed this, really. It felt so nice- it had to be a dream…

She let herself be engulfed by the darkness, dreaming of warm hands and a deep, gentle voice.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

"Good evening, soldier."

"Nghhhh…" mumbled Mulan unintelligibly. "I'll feed the chickens in a few minutes, Mama…" She heard a deep, rumbling laugh. What? He mother certainly _didn't _sound like _that. _She rubbed her eyes sleepily and looked straight at Shang's highly amused expression.

"You were never an early riser."

"Great ancestors!" she exclaimed as her body woke up, riddled with aches and pains in places she didn't even realize existed. "Why am I not dead!?" Shang raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"Do you really want to join your ancestors _that _much?" he asked, trying to keep a straight face; in fact, he felt like laughing out loud. It was the most relieved he had felt in days.

"With all that's happened I doubt I'll be joining them sooner or later," Mulan muttered, putting a hand on her creased brow. "What have I done…"

"Saved China," replied Shang simply. It felt…odd, speaking to her like this. He felt like he knew her so well, yet he didn't know her at all. He felt comfortable, but wary. Shang was unused these contradicting feelings- his world had always been black and white; right and wrong; victory and defeat. Nonetheless, he decided that it wasn't entirely _unpleasant. _It was, dare he say it, vaguely exciting, and intriguing, to be caught up in such an emotional limbo. _I must be a closet masochist. _"Don't worry about it. Everything will be fine. Besides, you need more rest. That wound of yours wasn't easy to close up. You lost quite a bit of blood there." Shang observed her from his perch on the stool next to the bed- she still looked as pale as a sheet.

"It's not that simple, Shang," she sighed. "I mean, Captain!" she hurriedly corrected herself, and tried to sit up. "Pardon me for my disres-"she was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

"Lie down," said Shang irritably. "You're still ill. Besides, I don't think you'll be calling me Captain anymore," said Shang. To Mulan's annoyance, his tone was completely neutral. _What do you mean by that!?_

"What do you mean-"

"PIINNNNGGGGGGG!" cried Ling

"It's Mulan now, you big dunderhead!" scolded Yao.

"Who're you calling a dunderhead, you overstuffed dumpling!"

"Why you- I'm gonna punch ya so hard-"

"Settle down guys. Is this any way you behave in front of a lady?" admonished Chien Po, and Yao and Ling hung their heads, like children who had been scolded for stealing sweets from the kitchen. "Are you feeling better, Mulan?"

"Hey guys," said Mulan as brightly as she could. "It's okay, Chien Po. After all this, I don't think I'm considered a lady any longer," she grimaced.

"Naw!" said Yao, waving his hands.

"How could we not have noticed a maiden amongst our presence!?" exclaimed Ling in mock horror. Mulan laughed weakly at their antics. Labouriously, she hefted herself up on her elbows, to the protest of her friends. Shang knew once that Ping- no, _Mulan_- set her mind to something, she wouldn't give up, so he settled for helping her up and supporting her instead.

"Guys," started Mulan, her eyes downcast and filled with regret. "I'm sorry, for lying to you, about my gender. What I said at the mountains was true- my father had been injured in the last war, and if he had enlisted this time he was sure to-" at this point her throat constricted. Her chest was full of emotion, churning with the pain at the thought of losing her beloved father, and remorse at lying to her dear friends and comrades. There was an awkward pause, and Mulan's heart plummeted.

"I'm sure that we have no regrets, getting to know _Ping,_ and fighting alongside him," started Shang. "He was a quite strange, but good company and a hard worker. His crazy ideas saved our lives, and we trust him," Shang paused as the three voiced their assent. "We're just a little surprised that you turned out to be a woman. There is nothing to forgive."

"What's in a name-!" started Ling, but Yao thumped him in the back before he could wax poetic. "Just 'cuz Ping's a chick doesn't mean you have 'ta talk to her in circles, you idiot," said Yao gruffly.

"uh, guys, my name is Mulan-"

"Mulan! Don't you just _cringe_ at the sight of this uncultured, oafish yob!"

"Er…"

"HEY!!"

Chien Po was stepping in to pry Ling and Yao apart when, suddenly-

ggggGGGGGGRRRRRRRrrrrrrrrr….!

"What was that!?" cried Ling. "Ghost!!!!!!!" he exclaimed, taking refuge behind Chien Po. Yao looked around warily and Chien Po was about to start chanting an exorcism when Mulan said shyly, "Is it okay if…I had some dinner?" Shang almost smacked his head at senselessness of the situation; his four military misfits would, and always be, his four military misfits. That evening, they had dinner by Mulan's bedside, talking and laughing, reminiscing about good memories and talking about plans to make more in the future.

In the middle of the night, Mulan awoke to something tickling her cheek. "Mushu!" she said happily. The little dragon was next to her pillow, his whiskers and tickled her cheek.

"Heya beautiful. How ya feelin'?"

"A little sore, but I'm fine…" she tried to raise her hand to rub her eye but she found that it was trapped in what felt like _another hand? _Turning, she found that Shang had fallen asleep with her hand in his, his head was pillowed on his other arm and he was slouched over her bedside. To her amusement he was snoring gently.

"Pretty boy there was pretty damn worried about ya. Stayed by yer side the whole 5 days yo were out cold," said Mushu smugly as he watched a little colour rise to Mulan's cheeks. "Nyways, I'm glad that yer fine. Get some sleep. You still look like crap."

"Thanks Mushu," said Mulan softly, before falling asleep, and this time, she returned Shang's hold on her hand.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

"With all due respect, your excellency, I think I've been away from home long enough," said Mulan, bowing low as she declined the emperor's offer of a counsel post at the Imperial Palace. Mulan, Shang, Yao, Ling and Chien Po had been summoned for an official audience with the emperor once Mulan had been announced well enough to return home.

"Then take this," said the emperor as he slipped the Imperial crest upon Mulan's neck. "So your family will know what you have done for me." An aid brought forth Shan Yu's sword. "And this- so the world will know what you have done for China." In awe, Mulan received the sword. She had expected punishment, dishonour, public humiliation- bit this! Overwhelmed by her joy she threw her arms around the emperor.

"Is she allowed to do that?" whispered Yao. The rest merely shrugged. The rules didn't seem to apply when it came to Fa Mulan. They bent and parted and just let her have her way.

Bowing once more, Mulan headed out of the throne room to retrieve Khan, who had been saddled and readied and was waiting at the exit of the Palace. She hugged her dear friends in farewell, and then walked over to Shang, expecting, well, she didn't really know what to expect. Her heart beat a little faster at the thought of her hand in his as she fell asleep that day. She looked up at him expectantly, never thinking that the next few words to fall out of his mouth.

"You fight good."

"Oh," she said, turning away to hide her disappointment, and her _hurt. _Did he not feel affection for her!? What had all that hand holding meant? "Thank you," she replied softly, trying to appear nonchalant as she stepped out of the throne room. The emperor glided up beside Shang as the young Captain's eyes traced Mulan's path all the way to the arched entrance of the Palace. "The flower that blooms an adversity is the rarest, and the most beautiful of all."

"Sir?" asked Shang. Had the old man gone senile?

The emperor jabbed a thumb at the door. "You don't meet a girl like that every dynasty!" he said in exasperation. _Kids these days!_

Shang smiled wistfully at the sight of a black stallion galloping away from the entrance of the imperial city to the cheers and roars of the crowd. He couldn't, surely she didn't feel the same way… She deserved nothing less than a prince.

_Aha…but she has yet to be acquainted with royalty._ The opportunist and military strategist in Shang made up its mind. He bowed, taking his leave from the audience with the emperor, hurrying out to catch up with the lady warrior who had captured his heart.

_Everyone should carefully observe which way his heart draws him, and then choose that way with all his strength_.

And his heart was drawn to her.

____________________________________________________________________________________

a/n: blek corny ending! :P just a note, i am ignoring that mulan 2 even exists. and thanks to my reviewers :) *hands each of you a cookie for dropping comments. Your support motivates me to make every chapter better than the last. I have drafted the second part of correspondence, but it sounds abit weird, so it's not going to see the light of cyberspace until i am absolutely satisfied with it. until then, enjoy this my masterpiece of a field of corn! :D

Also, should i rearrange my chapters according to timeline? your opinions are greatly appreciated- i want these anecdotes to be a completely enjoyable experience for everyone who reads them.

toodles! :3


End file.
